No Surrender
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Fijar un objetivo, tener la meta en mente. Luchar por alcanzar lo deseado, vencer los obstáculos. Nunca rendirse hasta lograrlo… Seguramente no se referían a esto. Brasil/México. EspañaxMéxico. ¡Dedicado a Alhe's Nevereverland! 100% YAOI.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ El anime y manga de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

**_Advertencias:_**_ AU, Crack, Personajes Oc, Locuras infundamentadas y tonterías (?)_

_**Dedicatoria:** Para Alhe's-Neverland XDDD Disculpa la demora, ya te debía esta historia :DD me pediste algo trágico y lo intenté XDDD No creo que me haya quedado muy bien, porque empecé con una idea y terminé con otra XDD Sólo espero que te divierta un rato :DDD O todo lo contrario, más bien :DDD_

**_Aclaraciones:_**_ Ya tenía un buen rato que no publicaba algo nuevo sobre México :DD esta vez pruebo una pareja nueva, un BrasilxMéxico. Tengo la egocéntrica teoría de que México es el Seme rlz de Latinoamérica (?), y que los únicos países que pueden ukearselo es Brasil, y quizaaaaaa Argentina. Claro que dependiendo de la historia XDDD He aquí un experimento. Véanlo de esa forma :DDD _

_Muchas gracias. _

_Owari~_

**_Brasil: Luciano Da Silva_**

* * *

**_"No Surrender"_**

* * *

"Nunca hay que rendirse" solían decir las personas.

Fijar un objetivo, tener la meta en mente. Luchar por alcanzar lo deseado, vencer los obstáculos. Contar con determinación y paciencia, seguridad y conocimiento.

Nunca rendirse hasta lograrlo…

Sonrió de lado.

_Seguramente no se referían a esto._

Terminó de calentar la comida: un poco de asado de pollo con verduras. Su toque especial era una pizca de canela que se confundía muy bien con el caldillo, y que sin duda dejaba un sabor que lo hacía aún más delicioso.

Siempre fue bueno en la cocina, pero aprendió realmente cuando Alejandro lo alentó a probar nuevas cosas.

Alejandro Rodríguez. Su mejor amigo.

Aquel mexicano de cínica y pícara sonrisa, casanova de nacimiento y músico por convicción, le animaba a conocer lo que antes no hubiera pensando.

Desde la comida hasta los pensamientos, de los lugares hasta el arte, podía descubrir micro universos a su lado. Como si fuera algún tipo de arlequín que burlaba las leyes de la vida, lo guiaba entre calles o personas de la inmensa ciudad para encontrar algo indescifrable.

Con quien caminaba sin dejar de sonreír. Sin permitirse mirar otra cosa que no fuese el perfil atractivo que volvía locas a las mujeres.

Sin dejar de escuchar la voz que era sumamente privilegiada al cantar. Sin perder la oportunidad para estar dentro de esos ojos rojo oscuro que siempre ocultaba lo importante.

Alejandro Rodríguez. Su mejor amigo desde que fueron niños.

Una de las personas que alguna vez le dijo que nunca debía rendirse.

Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más tenue.

_Él nunca se refirió a esto._

Sirvió el asado en un plato de color blanco. Era una ración prudente, pero tuvo el detalle de cortar el pollo en pequeños cuadros, al igual que las verduras. Así sería más fácil de comer.

Olía bien y su fino olfato distinguía ese toque de canela.

_Aunque no era lo único que había distinguido en los últimos dos meses._

Ahora se mordió el labio.

No sólo fueron los aromas, sino discretos detalles que le hicieron saber que algo había cambiado en su mejor amigo.

Ahora ya no miraba a las mujeres como antes, sino que sólo cumplía con una sonrisa pícara para halagarlas. Ya no hablaba de las noches en que se iba a los bares ni de las conquistas que lograba. Nunca había dejado el alcohol, pero ahora parecía más prudente al beber una botella o dos menos de lo normal.

Esos discretos cambios trajeron otros.

No observaba a las personas del camino, sino que sus ojos parecían perdidos en una imagen más lejana. Lo descubrió sonriendo de a ratos a solas, para sí mismo, como si recordara algo y ahora se sintiera estúpidamente feliz. Se distraía con un poco más de facilidad, disculpándose con una ligera carcajada…

Y ese aroma…

Tuvo que sacar otro tenedor del cajón.

El que traía en la mano lo dobló antes de darse cuenta.

_Ese maldito aroma…_

Vertió algo de jugo en un vaso y le puso una pajilla. Lo colocó junto al plato. Todo en una bandeja para llevarlo al cuarto. Si le ponía una pequeña flor, sería como llevarle el desayuno a su amante o algo parecido.

Un amante.

_Eso era._

Lo supo tan pronto como percibió el nuevo aroma en Rodríguez. No era un cambio de su habitual loción, porque seguía estando la esencia de pino, tabaco y azafrán.

Era una combinación distinta, como si un olor extraño hubiese envuelto al del mexicano.

Fue fácil saberlo.

Estaba saliendo con alguien.

Alejandro siempre fue popular. Tuvo novias desde muy joven y su vida sexual empezó tan temprana que muchos se asustarí eso conoció a todas sus conquistas y viceversa, porque eran amigos.

Podría decirse que ambos sabían todo lo que debía saberse de la vida amorosa del otro.

Pero el mexicano no se dio cuenta.

_O tal vez sí, pero prefirió no decir nada._

Nada ante el hecho de que sin importar las relaciones de los dos, estaba enamorado de él desde que podía recordar.

Siempre, siempre, siempre amando a su mejor amigo de sonrisa cínica y ojos rojo oscuro que ocultaban lo importante.

Y nunca se rindió. Aun cuando no se atrevía a decirle nada, fue devoto.

_¿Entonces por qué?_

Se tomó un momento para respirar y calmar la ira que sólo sus manos temblorosas delataban.

_¿Por qué no fue él?_

Una amante no era nada nuevo en sus vidas. Lo aceptaba porque era una chica más en la lista, y él porque era un acto simple para matar el aburrimiento.

Pensó… ilusamente pensó que su alguna vez Alejandro salía con un hombre, lo elegiría a él. Que de alguna forma se daría cuenta y permanecería a su lado.

Ese nuevo aroma le demostró que estuvo equivocado todo el tiempo.

Tuvo sus sospechas, pero ya no pudo negarlo cuando lo vio personalmente.

Fue una tarde en que llovía. Ya estaban en esa época del año en que el cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises.

Salió a buscar a Alejandro. Ese día acordaron ir a beber luego de que saliera de su ensayo.

Estaba emocionado. Cada que lo veía lo estaba, sobre todo ahora que al fin le dedicaría tiempo luego de que estuvo toda la semana encerrado en aquella aula, puliendo su voz.

Corrió porque olvidó su paraguas. Se fue cubriendo por los techos de las tiendas. Por accidente piso un charco que mojó tanto su tenis como la parte baja de su pantalón.

No importaba si llegaba a tiempo.

Lo hizo 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

_Hubiera preferido nunca hacerlo._

Las manos volvieron a temblarle.

Podía mirarse cuando se detuvo en seco, justo en la esquina.

Bajo el portón de la entrada, estaba Alejandro. Su mejor amigo. La persona de quien se enamoró desde niño.

Besaba a alguien…

A un hombre.

_Estuvo equivocado todo el tiempo._

_¿Cómo nunca rendirse, si jamás hizo algo?_

Era un hombre más alto que Rodríguez, de cabello castaño y piel clara. Iba vestido con pantalón oscuro, unas pequeñas botas y una chaqueta de cuero café, que resaltaba sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Lo abrazaba por la cintura y parecía sonreír entre el beso, como si se dijeran algunas cosas.

Cosas que jamás le diría a él…

…

…

Fue un imbécil creyendo que la ciega devoción haría que lo amara.

Porque se dio cuenta que sólo era eso, un amigo condenado a verlo hacer su vida sin él.

No podía dejar que eso pasara.

_No podía rendirse ahora._

Lo tuvo más claro que nunca cuando un mes después el mexicano le dio la noticia.

Esa intención de irse a vivir a España.

_No lo permitiría._

Respiró profundo, y pronto sus manos volvieron a la normalidad. Se palmeó un poco el rostro para despertar de esos recuerdos.

Ahora todo estaba bien.

Había seguido el consejo de nunca rendirse.

_Pero la mayoría de las personas no se hubieran imaginado de qué forma._

Cargó la bandeja y con cuidado caminó. Al final se atrevió a poner el detalle de la flor, haciéndolo sentir un poco tonto, aunque alegre.

Aquella ocasión fue la primera vez que le habló de aquel hombre.

Su nombre era Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Lo conoció unos meses atrás, en unas prácticas de guitarra española en la Academia Nacional de Música. Su voz y su guitarra se combinaron perfectamente, y comenzaron a hablar fuera de las clases. Sólo necesitan una tarde para pasar de la amistad al sexo, y un día para salir como pareja.

El deseo de irse a España surgió cuando Carriedo le pidió irse con él, y en lugar de pensar en lo que podía dejar, _en él_, aceptó de inmediato.

Se iba en dos días.

_¿Por qué no pudo ser él? ¿Por qué no lo eligió cuando todo el tiempo, desde niños, le dedicó cada parte de sí?_

No era justo…

Por eso no se rindió.

Como el mismo Alejandro dijo, no se dio por vencido.

Tomó las cosas en sus manos.

Y al final…

_Al final…_

…

…

Caminó con cuidado hacia el pasillo. De ahí abrió la primera puerta de la derecha.

Se dejaron ver unas escaleras que bajaban. Era el sótano. Antes encendió la luz para no tropezar mientras descendía, y conforme avanzaba, se fue sintiendo más frío. Debía recordar prender la calefacción en cuanto dejara la bandeja.

_"Nunca hay que rendirse" solían decir las personas. _

Llegó al final de las escaleras y caminó otro poco, hasta una puerta de madera pero con base de acero. Prácticamente indestructible si le preguntaban.

Abrió con las llaves el cerrojo. Tuvo que dejar la bandeja un momento para poder empujar la puerta con todo su peso.

Adentro había una habitación muy cómoda. Estaba pintada de blanco, con detalles coloridos de cuadros y muebles, más unas cuantas plantas de sombra para dar la vista de exterior. Era un cuarto acogedor, sin olvidar que la cama era suave, con una colcha en azul y verde.

_Fijar un objetivo, tener la meta en mente. Luchar por alcanzar lo deseado, vencer los obstáculos. Contar con determinación y paciencia, seguridad y conocimiento. _

Ahí, acostado boca arriba, estaba Alejandro.

_Nunca rendirse hasta lograrlo…_

Sus manos estaban por encima de su cabeza, atados por unos grilletes pesados que consiguió en una tienda militar y que aseguró en los fierros de la cabecera. Los pies los tenía estirados, igualmente sujetados, pero para su deleite no traía pantalón ni ropa interior.

Recorrió esas piernas bien formadas con los ojos y llegó hasta su miembro dormido, pero adornado con algunos restos de semen secos, al igual que en su trasero. Hacía juego con pequeños moretones en partes al azar, cuando lo acariciaba tan fuerte que dejaba las marcas en su piel. Debía limpiarlo y curarlo para que la próxima vez también disfrutaran del sexo.

Dejó los alimentos en el buró y se sentó en la orilla, acariciándole el rostro.

Los ojos del mexicano estaban cansados, yendo y viniendo con confusión. Efecto de la droga que le inyectaba para tenerlo tan dócil.

Era precioso.

_Sonrió de lado. _

— Buenos días — dijo luego de besarlo en los labios — Estoy seguro que tienes hambre, ayer tuvimos mucho ejercicio~ — bromeó, pasando el pulgar por su boca. La tenía seca y distinguía algunos rastros de sangre, producto de besos agresivos de la noche anterior — Y le puse un toque especial. Espero que logres distinguirlo~

_Alejandro alguna vez se lo dijo también._

_Seguramente no se refería a esto. _


End file.
